


you're (never) gonna be alone

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Middle School, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Ему важно, чтобы Кагеяма не запутался окончательно - и он, как ответственный семпай, готов для этого сделать всё возможное. Талант должен использоваться во благо и дарить силу всей команде, а не разделять его обладателя с окружающими.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	you're (never) gonna be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9525032, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я пробую переехать сюда.  
> Фанфик на день рождения Ивайзуми.  
> Небольшая зарисовка, основанная на моих хэдканонах о желании Ивайзуми в средней школе поддержать Кагеяму и попытаться помочь хоть немного улучшить ситуацию. Возможно, описанное положение было бы более уместно ближе к концу обучения Тобио там, но давайте сделаем вид, что зачатки уже наблюдались настолько явно.

— Ивайзуми-сан, Вы не торопитесь?

Хаджиме уже наклоняется за кроссовками на смену, когда слышит голос Кагеямы. Тот тоже задержался после тренировки — видимо, надеясь застать Ойкаву и продолжить свои попытки получить от старшего совет.

— Не особо. Нужна помощь?

Кагеяма сжимает в руках мяч и отводит взгляд в сторону, будто не может на что-то решится.

— Если ты забыл, я не кусаюсь, — улыбается Хаджиме. — Говори уже.

А что до пасов голове Ойкавы — это другой случай. Специальные индивидуальные меры, так сказать.

— Ну… Все разошлись, а я думал ещё попрактиковаться немного.

Как обычно, никто не выдержал энтузиазма Кагеямы. Ну или не захотел выдерживать. Хаджиме, если быть честным, тоже хотелось в основном поскорее отправиться домой и отдохнуть — он вчера очень поздно лёг спать, готовясь к ответственному тесту. Но Кагеяма смотрит на него с такой надеждой, как на спасительную соломинку. Хаджиме прекрасно знает, что с каждым отказом ситуация всё усложняется. 

_«Что я сделал не так? Разве желать победы плохо? Почему вы стараетесь отвернуться?»._

Ему важно, чтобы Кагеяма не запутался окончательно — и он, как ответственный семпай, готов для этого сделать всё возможное. Талант должен использоваться во благо и дарить силу всей команде, а не разделять его обладателя с окружающими.

— Что с тобой делать, — вздыхает Хаджиме. — Вряд ли я смогу рассказать тебе что-то кардинально новое о подачах. Но можешь попасовать мне, если хочешь.

— А Ойкава-сан не рассердится? — уточняет Кагеяма.

Хаджиме прыскает. Когда среди сокомандников только успели распространиться подобные мнения? Хотя… Вполне возможно, Ойкава и бросил бы раздражённо что-то вроде «ты не достоин того, чтобы пасовать Ива-чану».

— Он как минимум не узнает. На сегодняшний вечер его запрягли сидеть с племянником.

— И он согласился?

— Ойкава всё-таки не монстр, — хмыкает Хаджиме. — Он стал бы отрицать, но ему это даже нравится. Я бы сказал, он неплох в общении с детьми.

В смысле, со всеми, кроме Кагеямы, который и правда слишком часто похож на ребёнка — ну или просто немного не от мира сего. Хаджиме не настолько много общался с ним, чтобы разобраться, почему именно он не может найти с другими общий язык.

— Так что, покажешь, чем научился?

— Конечно, — соглашается Кагеяма. — Спасибо, Ивайзуми-сан!

Хаджиме с непривычки едва не промахивается. Ему уже давно пасует в основном Ойкава, и потому ощущение, что траектория мяча не подстроена так идеально под его удар, ненадолго вводит в ступор. И после нескольких попыток ничего не меняется — можно было бы пробить великолепную атаку, вот только у Хаджиме всю силу вложить не получается. Ему вполне очевидно, что менее опытные первогодки не попали бы вовсе.

— Кагеяма, могу я дать тебе совет?

— Что-то не так?

Хаджиме старается не прозвучать резко, чтобы не обидеть и не спугнуть.

— Знаешь, у тебя отличные пасы, тут нет вопросов. Вот только… Для меня не слишком удобно, а ведь мы даже сейчас не на настоящей игре, где о совершенстве думать удаётся не всегда.

— Но именно так атака должна пройти лучше всего, — задумчиво говорит Кагеяма.

— Не спорю. Но только в чём смысл, если атакующий всё равно не сможет раскрыть весь его потенциал?

— У Вас поэтому получалось хуже, чем обычно? Дело не в усталости?

У Кагеямы на лице отражается искреннее удивление. То, что для большинства игроков очевидно, для него становится откровением. Хаджиме даже не уверен, что эти слова смогут помочь — только бы не сделали ещё хуже. Пусть он прислушивается хоть к кому-то, не делая очередной шаг в сторону полной отчуждённости. И Хаджиме знает, что этого мало. Если Кагеяма не поймёт, от него рано или поздно и вовсе отвернуться. Связующему ещё строже, чем другим, непозволителен эгоизм.

— Да, не в усталости. Я просто не могу пробить так в полную силу — ничего не поделаешь.

— Но Вы ведь много тренируетесь, — настаивает Кагеяма. — Вы наверняка сможете.

— К сожалению, я в этом совсем не уверен, — качает Хаджиме головой. — Я вижу, какую атаку ты хочешь провернуть, но не знаю ни одного игрока среди команд средних школ, кто был бы способен провести её вместе с собой.

— Ивайзуми-сан, неужели Вы не верите в себя?

И в голосе Кагеямы словно бы появляется отчаяние человека, который просто никак не может — и не хочет — осознать смысл того, что ему говорят. Вот как-то так, наверное, проходил бы диалог представителей разных эпох.

— Я просто знаю свой предел, Кагеяма, — спокойно отвечает Хаджиме. — Естественно, я могу стать лучше. Но не настолько. Просто и я, и Ойкава отдаём себе отчёт: таланту мы можем противопоставить только усердную работу и упорство. Ты должен ценить свои способности и с их помощью выводить на новый уровень и остальных. Это тоже своего рода ответственность.

— Я никогда не думал об этом… В таком ключе.

— Догадываюсь, тебе должно быть трудно. Ты хочешь лучше, выше, сильнее, так? И твои желания разбиваются неразделёнными.

Кагеяма кивает и без слов просит продолжать.

— Возможно, ты когда-нибудь найдёшь своего идеального напарника, с которым покажешь всё, что у тебя есть. Так что не разочаровывайся раньше времени. И не забывай думать о товарищах, наблюдать, какой вариант будет лучше не только для победы, но и для них. Ты ведь часто следишь за игрой Ойкавы, верно?

— У него очень точные и верные пасы, хоть и не всегда самые выгодные для атаки.

— Ты обращал внимание, что он пасует каждому из нас немного по-разному? Он подстраивается, учитывая сильные и слабые стороны. По ним всегда комфортно пробивать.

— А как же выход из зоны комфорта? — снова не соглашается Кагеяма.

— Это лучше оставить для тренировок. Вне игры можно отрабатывать новые приёмы и экспериментировать, терпя неудачи раз за разом — по предварительному согласию, конечно, — объясняет Хаджиме. — А на настоящий матч стоит выходить с тем, в чём ты уверен. Многие команды побеждают не в последнюю очередь за счёт стабильности. Возможно, кто-то готов решится на риск — но, опять же, договориться об этом должны все вместе.

Какая же злая получается ирония — Кагеяма буквально живёт волейболом, командной игрой. И силы стоящих по одну сторону сетки должны суммироваться или увеличивать друг друга — в этом залог успеха. Если не принять эту базовую истину, вряд ли задержишься в основном составе, каким бы не был твой потенциал.

— Я постараюсь это обдумать, — неуверенно обещает Кагеяма.

— Понимаю, для тебя это трудно. Но, поверь, момент, когда ты по-настоящему почувствуешь единство с командой, будет того стоить. Даже если на пути придётся ненадолго сбавить обороты или изменить свои взгляды.

Хаджиме кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Я уверен, тебя ждёт большое будущее в волейболе, Кагеяма. Просто прими к сведению то, что я сказал. И не жди — никто не ждёт этого — мгновенных результатов и волшебных побед.

— Я… Спасибо, Ивайзуми-сан.

С Кагеямой Хаджиме хотел поговорить уже давно и надеется, что смог помочь — хоть немного. Скорее всего, сам он если и встретит новое рождение блистательного связующего, то только в старшей школе. Было бы здорово сыграть против такого соперника. В голове раздаётся протестующий голос Ойкавы, которому проблем и так предостаточно:

_— «Гляди, пригреешь змею на груди, Ива-чан. Потом не плачься мне»._

Но Хаджиме тем не менее уверен, что сделал всё правильно.

— Хочешь потренироваться ещё немного?

— Пожалуйста! — радостно отзывается Кагеяма.

Естественно, вот так в одночасье ничего не меняется. Да и Хаджиме теперь на самом деле немного устал — в конце концов, не каждый день ведёшь серьёзные поучительные разговоры, да ещё и со сложным собеседником.

Но после каждого паса Кагеяма заставляет себя вспоминать и спрашивать:

— А этот как был, Ивайзуми-сан?


End file.
